Camera modules have been incorporated in a variety of consumer electronics, such as cellular telephones, mobile audio players, personal digital assistants, and desktop personal computers. A typical camera module is an assembly in which at least the following components may be integrated: a microelectronic image sensor chip, a heat sink plate, a printed circuit carrier such as a flexible circuit structure which forms power and signal connections between the chip and other circuitry inside the device, and an optical system (e.g., a zoom lens, an auto focus subsystem). The image sensor chip may be bonded to the heat sink and is positioned with an opening formed in the printed circuit carrier. While the heat sink plate is flush against the back face of the carrier, the image sensor chip is tall and thus protrudes above the front face of the carrier. To protect the relatively delicate image sensor chip (including in particular its light sensitive array of photocells) from physical damage and exposure to dust and moisture, a relatively tall frame is bonded to the front face of the carrier and that surrounds the protruding image sensor chip. A cover glass (or other suitable, light transparent protective plate) is then bonded to the frame thereby sealing off the interior cavity in which the chip is located. However, this combined structure as used in a camera module may be too tall for certain short profile devices such as smartphones and tablet computers. Hence, there is a need for a low rise camera module.